The War of Kings and Warriors
by Sand and Stars
Summary: After Sepiroth's defeat a new order is needed, but will war come instead? R+R and no flames
1. Prelude to Terror

1 The War of the Kings and the Warriors  
  
  
  
  
  
The news of Sepiroth's defeat spread like wildfire across the world. Since Shinra had been defeated the world wondered who would lead them now. Because he had saved them, the people chose Cloud Strife to choose the new government. He was to speak and came out of the governmental building and said to the people in his speech that would become famous. This is where our story begins..  
  
  
  
"People of the world it has become evident that after the fall of Shinra and the Great Sepiroth the world needs a new leadership. I have decided with the public leaders help, a new leadership for us all. I have decided of seven nations with seven kings and seven warriors in each one. I have already decided on the warriors, kings, and nations. The seven nations will be as follows: Mormakar, Ahmorhar, Denormas, Kyelya, Ewunfar, Barzax, and Laquwar. The king of Mormakar is Red 13 or Nanaki, the king of Ahmorhar is Bafas, king of Denormas Fharmas, of Kyelya Kyp, of Ewunfar Bason, of Barzax Rakrehu, and of Laquwar King Reeve. The warriors are as follows: of Mormakar Vincent, of Ahmorhar Cid, of Denormas, Barret, of Kyelya Zenon, of Ewunfar Deronfas, of Barzax Melmusres, and of Laquwar Shiron. I will give land to each nation. War will not be allowed! Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie here are my ambassadors. Any problem between nation will be discussed peacefully in the new city and world capitol, Gainsborough, named in honor of Aeris Gainsborough who died fighting Sepiroth. This concludes my speech, for now at least. Thank you all for attending and no questions until my next speech. That is all and God bless."  
  
  
  
This is just the first chapter!!! I hope to publish 50 chapters!!!! Plz no flames and if I get 3 positive reviews ill write my next chapter!!! 


	2. The Beggining of the End

1 The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
The kings had gone with the warriors to their lands and the world was now at peace. For awhile at least...  
  
  
  
19 years later  
  
Cloud, now 40 years old, decided that he would celebrate the 20th anniversary of the New Order as it was called. But, of course, when the party came there were 20 fighters who attacked. Zenon and Shiron, the strongest and only REAL warriors, defeated the fighters with their swords.  
  
After the party was over and everyone had left Zenon and Shiron were talking to Kyp and Reeve about the slight chance of a rebellion by Ewunfar and Barzax. "But really Master Kyp we should send spies to Barzax. We can't risk it because Bason hates Kyelya. And Laquwar is at risk too from Ewunfar." "We're not getting ourselves into a full-fledged war, Zenon. Neither is Laquwar. I no its dangerous here in these times but we will not get ourselves into a war until we have to. Reeve and I have agreed that if war comes to pass that we will be allies and that our armies will be under your and Shiron's command. Understand, Zenon?" Excuse me Sir Kyp but may I say that the powers of Denormas and Ahmorhar are almost gone. I fear that Ewunfar and Barzax will defeat them if they get the chance to." "True, but as leader of Laquwar I say we must not fight yet. Vincent and Barret will defend them well. But you will, as Kyp said, get our army if worst comes to worst." "But Master." "Listen to me Shiron, you are a warrior. But you are still under a code of peace." "Fine. But I still don't like it."  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had returned to their nations the troubles Shiron and Zenon had predicted came. Rakrehu declared a war against all that opposed them and began his holocaust. At the same time Bason too began a wrathful war and allied with Rakrehu. The War of Kings and Warriors, which would decide the fate of the planet, had finally begun. 


	3. The Gathering

The Gathering  
  
  
  
Shiron, Zenon, Kyp, and Reeve knew that in a few days the nations of Ahmorhar and Denormas would fall and its people would be slaughtered by the bloodthirsty Daggers, the members of the nations of Ewunfar and Barzax. They could do nothing to stop it. They were next, followed by Mormakar and then Gainsborough. Zenon and Shiron had a plan though. They got their weapons and left in the night to go to the cities in Ahmorhar and Denormas. They split up and Shiron went to the cities in Denormas and Zenon went to the cities in Ahmorhar. At the gates of Denormas Shiron was greeted by Barret at the age of 54. Zenon was greeted by Vincent his long time friend and was almost as close as a brother to him. Together they traveled to Gainsborough to meet with Cloud. When they arrived, Shiron and Barret were already there. They sat down with Cloud to discuss the need to stop Bafas and Rakrehu. "Cloud, we fought Sepiroth side-by-side to get revenge on him for what he did. Ever since you woke me from my sleep I learned that I had to fight to achieve my goal. And I'll say this: For the sake of letting everyone live to achieve their goal we must, and we will stop the army of Daggers. But, Alas we cannot do it alone. We have come to ask you something. We ask you, because there are talented fighters out there, to call for a gathering of soldiers to stop them. This is my plea." "And I, Zenon of Kyelya, plea for one soldier to assist Shiron and me. We shall go sneak into the nations for an assassination mission." "Yo, Cloud how's bout gatha up the guys and get em ourselves." Listen all of you I say Vincent's idea along with Zenon's idea is the best way to go. I will address the people shortly. Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"People of the world I give you something I wish I did not have to. I call a Gathering of the Troops of the Seven Nations. I need all the troops to gather at Gainsborough City Center to be addressed by the ones who will be leading you all. I also call for Kiron Defonas of Mormakar. That is all." 


	4. The Clash at Mamos

The Clash at Mamos  
  
  
  
After the speech, the troops gathered under Barret and Vincent to start training. Meanwhile Shiron, Zenon, and Kiron, their new fighting partner, were getting packed for their sneak attack on Mamos. Their plan was to get around to the back of Mamos and when Vincent and Barret had finished training the troops they would rush in so that nobody would be guarding the leader, Bafas. They started their trek on the plains down to Mount Corel. As they came down they passed by Barmanan, a town by the ocean, and went into it. When they entered two men in black cloaks came to them and told them to follow them. They came to the ocean side and the men told them what they had to do. The men told them their orders then disappeared. Knowing this new mission that they had they hastily left the town and headed down towards the capital of Ewunfar, Mermansar, the town Cid lived in.  
  
Meanwhile Barret and Vincent were getting the troops ready for the attack on Mamos. He relayed their mission: attack Mamos and its troops. But before that they had to cast a Fire3 spell to damage the city. Then they would go into direct sword combat with the Daggers until Zenon's group got Bafas. Vincent and Barret would take Melmusres and Deronfas. His troops made their way along to loop around the Gold Saucer and come right into a direct assault on Mamos.  
  
In Mermansar Zenon's group came across two more black cloaked men who brought them to a house and disappeared. They immediately drew their weapons and headed out the back door of the house and took off to the Gold Saucer.  
  
As the troops passed the Gold Saucer and headed for Mamos they heard a loud noise and suddenly soldiers streamed from the sand; they had been lying in wait! The soldiers attacked the troops with Bio3 causing them to start to weaken as a second wave launched arrows. The troops fought a hole into the front of the troops and charged Mamos to face a horde of Daggers. The soldiers surrounded them forcing them into the city. They couldn't escape! Then a huge green orb struck the back of the army leaving a hole for the troops to escape. As they rushed out they saw Zenon, Shiron, and Kiron hands held out touching each other's. "Ultima!" Another blast hit the army and the troops got out as fast as they could.  
  
Although they lost the Battle of Mamos the war was far from over. The War was heating up. 


End file.
